As Dear as a Brother
by Heroicagal
Summary: Set directly after 5x10 "Abandon All Hope". There's a reason that Castiel was so adamantly opposed to Anna's plan for stopping the apocalypse. This is why.


**A/N: This is my first _Supernatural_ oneshot. I was playing around with the idea of what would happen if Cas got caught up in one of the boys' messes and it snowballed from there into a character piece more than anything. More violent and more inappropriate language than pretty much anything I've ever written but it's _Supernatural_ and it just seems like some of those elements have to remain somewhat in tact to correctly mimic the show's ambiance. I toned it down a bit but it still darker than I usually go.**

 **Enjoy, and please let me know if I overdid it on the sap/Castiel's formal nature. I'm still trying to hone in on the characters better in my own writing.**

An angel and two hunters walk into a bar. Sounds like the opening to a sick joke but they aren't laughing and the angel is more human now than anything since his go-juice is down for the moment after a meeting with his most wayward brother. He'd used the last zapping them to safety.

But it is a tradition of the Winchesters to have a wake when a colleague goes down and they know they're gonna need a sober buddy to make sure they can get back to where they're staying because the people they've lost aren't just other hunters. Tonight they're drinking, once again, to family. It seems that that happens more often than ever these days.

 _"Remember when things were simple?"_ Sam had asked before the devil went down to Carthage and Dean finally understood what he meant.  
 _"Remember when dad still came back to the motels at night after his latest hunt, every bit alive and the superhero you said he was? Remember when we could partner with other hunters and not be afraid they'd go ballistic on us and try to kill us? Remember when we could actually know people and not worry that they'd end up six feet under just for caring about us? Remember when all we had to worry about collateral damage wise was ourselves and we knew demons were bad and to waste them on sight and angels didn't want our help? Remember how simple it had all been? The bad guy of the week and we moved on to the next, remember?"_

But the who point of being here was to remember and then forget after downing as much as they could, which to be frank was quite a lot so that left a lot of time in between to share memories of the dead, good and bad, and then continue forward with their lives after a night of mourning. That was all they could afford in this life, even more so now that the apocalypse was looming and the Colt hadn't worked. So they sat and ordered the strongest whisky the bar had, told the bartender to leave the bottle, and started to talk.

"What is the purpose of this endeavor again?" Castiel asked for clarification as Dean and Sam took their first big drinks of the night, sure that it wouldn't be the last.

"We told you already what we were doing Cas. I'm not going to repeat myself." Dean said and took another big gulp. The stuff was good and strong, which was just the way he wanted it.

"I do not understand, the apocalypse is still looming and you are stopping to indulge in gluttony instead of rest and come up with a new plan?" Cas was being blunt, but he didn't mean it disrespectfully Dean was coming to understand. He was genuinely confused as to why this had to be done now when they had what seemed to be more pressing matters.

"It's not about the drinking, it's about honoring Ellen and Jo. The world may be ending but they deserve at least one night where somebody appreciates what they did." Sam clarified, understanding where Cas was coming from and countering it with manners but firmness as well. Castiel tilted his head and then nodded, acknowledging that he now had a better grasp on the situation and that he would respect the wishes of his human companions. He knew that there would be no way of swaying the Winchesters and if he was perfectly honest with himself, he did not wish too. This mourning, this grief, this loyalty that humans expressed towards one another was far and few in between in the garrison and only after meeting the Winchesters had he come to appreciate the simple yet complex beauty of it. It was something he admired about them and aspired to be more like in his deepest of hearts and now that he knew this was not a trip without purpose, nor just a reason for Dean to indulge in one of his favorite past times, he was more than willing to stay and partake in this with them and honored that Dean and Sam felt he should be included. Just as he had been when Bobby Singer had insisted he be in the photograph with them before the confrontation.  
"You're one of us." He had stated that as though it was one of the most obvious things in the world but it had surprised and pleased Castiel on equal levels though he would never admit that aloud.

"So…Who wants to start?" Dean asked.

* * *

It's a few drinks and stories in and Dean is only feeling a little under the table and Sam, while a bit farther gone, is feeling the same way. So they decide to call it a night, give up on getting drunk, and head back to the Bobby's emotionally drained and mentally exhausted. Since Cas wasn't fully recovered, he was invited to come back and stay the night in one of Bobby's extra rooms. At first he was going to deny it, stating that they didn't need him to burden them further but Dean won't have any of it, saying that he needed to cut the crap and just come with them because the last thing they needed was for their angel to spend the night in some shady place and end up getting stabbed by a serial killer because he was too stupid come with them, his sarcasm coming out with less spunk and more gruff because of the toll the day had taken on them.

"That is highly unlikely." Castiel told him. "As I am hardly incapable of defending myself if such an event were to occur." Sam rolled his eyes at Castiel. The guy was obviously not getting that Dean just didn't want to have to worry about him on top of losing Jo and Ellen. On nights like these, even though he would insist he was fine, Dean needed the support and presence of those closest to him and the number of people he considered close, able to be counted on one hand before that night had dwindled yet again. He didn't want nor could he stand Cas being out like this, especially after he went missing for a bit in Carthage. He was a veritable mother hen on his good days and this was one of his bad days where he'd be a guard dog to rival a hellhound.

"You'd be giving us some peace of mind if you'd come with." Sam informed him because his brother wouldn't admit it.

"…If you are sure it would not be an inconvenience." Castiel relented and Sam actually saw some of the tension leave Dean's shoulders and subconsciously felt a tiny bit of an easing of his own. Things were beyond screwed up right now, but at least they had one less thing to worry about because to be honest, he would've been anxious for Cas too. He didn't want to have to deal with that on tonight of all nights either and the angel's presence would help to alleviate that stress in both himself and Dean. "But I still do not understand why you find it necessary—" Castiel stopped talking and narrowed his eyes, pausing in his steps.  
"What's up Cas? What's wrong with you?" Dean demanded, sounding slightly hostile.

"There is someone following us." He hissed and both the boys tensed. Dean laughed loudly as though Castiel had just told a joke and scanned the parking lot with his eyes, trying to play that nothing was wrong.

"Where?" Sam quietly questioned through a couple artificial chuckles of his own to add to the charade. Castiel for once seemed to get what they were doing or at least didn't give up the ruse because he cracked a slight smile of his own, awkward but a smile none the less and his eyes darted to indicate a couple of cars down the row.

"That's funny Cas. Why don't you tell us about the rest when we get back?" Dean piped up and they made to move for the Impala when a burly man in plaid and scruff stepped in their way.

"I don't think so gentlemen." He said, his teeth crooked and his breath smelled of cigarettes. Three more men came up to them, following the first's lead. They were all armed and one of them jammed a gun into Sam's ribs, causing him to jolt just a bit but he, for the most part, remained composed. Castiel just blinked and looked on unemotionally, but inside he was slowly despairing because with the weapon nuzzled into Sam there was nothing he or Dean could risk trying.

"Look buddy, I don't know what your problem is but tonight is not a good night to screw with us. I'll give you ten seconds to make yourselves scarce." Dean growled at the pack of four. The man leading them guffawed at Dean as though he found his anger amusing.

"You have any idea how difficult it was tracking you down Winchester? No way." He replied egotistically confident that he had Dean where he wanted him and he was right. Dean may have been pissed but there wasn't anything he'd try with that gun on Sam and there was Cas getting caught in the crossfire that he had to be worried about along with that. "I'll tell you what we're gonna do instead. You're going to stand still, each of you, while one of my boys gives you something that'll make this a whole lot easier. Or I'll blow Sam away, up to you."

"That wouldn't end well for you." Sam warned, knowing what would happen to these guys if he died. He'd already been warned he'd be pulled back together and the one who had issued the warning would be sure to roast them alive and for all eternity if they did that. But Dean didn't know about that so he sighed and relaxed his posture, making it obvious he wasn't going to try anything. Castiel followed his lead but he kept analyzing the men before him, his eyes seeming to penetrate to their very souls. It put them on edge. Sam wanted to fight back but he didn't want to bring the unholy wrath of Satan himself upon these guys quite yet and potentially get Dean stuck in the middle of it so he stayed perfectly still as one of the men pulled out a syringe and filled it with an unknown substance. He moved to Castiel first, who without a second's hesitation held out the arm of his vessel and allowed the contents to be poured into his blood stream. He was out within seconds and started to plummet hard to the concrete. Dean swore at the men who surrounded them and caught Castiel before he could damage himself by the fall. He didn't know what an angel with a concussion was like and truth be told, he didn't want to so he made sure he caught him on the way down.

"You proud of yourselves, attacking an unarmed man who's got nothing to do with this?" He spat at them when he had made sure that Cas lay unharmed on the ground. The man said nothing but produced another syringe and made to inject Dean with the contents. Dean tensed for a fight but the guy with the gun on Sam cocked his weapon so he stopped and complied as well, himself having less of a way to travel on the way down since he had already been crouched to deal with Castiel. Still, the landing was a bit rough and it was Sam's turn to swear at them. Now that Dean and Cas were out and he had little to worry about in the way of collateral damage he made ready to attack when the guy holding the gun on him suddenly switched aim to his prone sibling.

"Not another movement outta you hell spawn, or we'll send your brother back where he belongs." The leader threatened. The tables turned Sam stayed put and then he too fell under the drug's affect, wonder what the heck these freaks wanted and why life decided that even when the Winchesters were down it had to keep kicking.

* * *

"—Ammy. Sam. Hello, earth to Sam. You in there?" Sam woke later to a pounding headache, not unlike the ones he'd gotten when he still had visions. "Sammy?" Dean asked again.

"D'n?" Sam slurred and he slowly raised his head, finding that he and Dean were tucked away in an old barn (cliché it appeared didn't have anything on these kidnappers of theirs) and taking in that Dean was facing opposite of him, bound tightly to a chair and looking none too happy about the lack of movement.

"Yeah, Sam. You okay over there?" Sam nodded when he noticed something strange beneath his feet.

"What the he—"

"Don't ask me. These guys are nuts." Dean interrupted as he realized Sam was going to ask about the devil's trap painted beneath the chair he himself was secured to.

"Where's Cas?" Sam questioned upon further examination of the room.

"Dunno, he wasn't here when I woke up." Dean replied with a forced nonchalance. Of course their friend would be missing when they woke up and of course they'd get kidnapped the same night Jo and Ellen had died. Wasn't that how their lives usually went?

"What do you think they want?" Sam wondered and his brother shrugged.

"Could be anything Sam. What I do know is that these freaks mean trouble." A door opened behind them and the Winchesters whipped their heads around in sync to see a man enter, dragging a still unconscious Castiel. Another chair was pulled up and Castiel was bound as tightly as the other two, but he still didn't wake up.

"What'd you give him, horse tranquilizer?" Dean snarled as they finished tying him up and stepped back. Their leader stepped in and shook his head.

"Some people just don't have a high tolerance. Don't worry, he should be coming round soon." He stepped up to the boys and then pulled up a chair, flipping it around so that way he could lean against the chair backing and survey the two trussed up siblings in front of him. After a moment of staring Dean had had it.

"Who are you?" He demanded with due hostility in his tone.

"Name's Henry. Believe your brother here met my cousin Tim awhile back." Sam scowled at the name and remembrance.

"Sam?" Dean clearly wanted to understand.

"Some whack job who threatened to kill an innocent girl while I took a break from hunting unless I did something for him." Henry smacked Sam hard across the face who just took it and shook his head to clear his ringing ears while Dean barked a loud "HEY!" at him.

"Careful how you talk about my family. Now getting back to what we want, that's simple. We want you and your brother doing everything you can to end the apocalypse that you brought down on us. You boys are the best weapons we've got."

"How'dya figure?" Dean sarcastically questioned. Henry gave him a pointed look.

"Sammy here's got powers, we know 'bout those already. Don't bother denying them, he's admitted it himself. And you? You've walked straight outta the pit so there must be some sort of special demon talents tucked into the Winchester bloodline." Dean chuckled sardonically at his assessment of the situation.

"You have absolutely no idea what you've walked into do you? We're already trying to stop the apocalypse you morons, so why don't you let us go so we can do our jobs?" That last part was delivered through Dean's clenched teeth. The man looked about ready to reply when there was a low groan from Castiel and all eyes in the room turned to look at him.

"Well now, lookie here. He's wakin' up just like I said." Henry declared and moved over to examine the under the weather warrior angel who right now looked about as intimidating as a third grader, his eyes blood shot from the drugs as he blinked owlishly and his hair askew. He looked genuinely confused and it would've been endearing if Dean was a girl or allowed himself to admit that both Cas and Sam had moments where they could be generally described that way with their wide eyed naivety and goodness that sparked his protective instincts. "Wakie wakie sleeping beauty." The man shook Cas slightly and Dean glared. Castiel looked up at their captors, then ignored him and looked for the Winchesters. When his eyes fell upon Sam and Dean he became less tense.

"Hey Cas, you okay?" Dean inquired after his friend's health.

"I am well enough." Castiel informed him.

"So Cas is your name huh? Short for something?" Henry questioned conversationally as though they were shooting the breeze. Castiel sent him a pointed glare. Henry kept eye contact for all of three seconds before having to turn away since Cas was gaining some of his threatening look back by being awake.

"Stop with the chatter. What do you really want from us?" Sam asked the questions now.

"Told you once already Winchester. I want to know what makes you and your brother tick and how we can use it in order to combat the apocalypse. We can start with some information."

"Go screw yourself." Dean sneered at him, determined to give him as much trouble as possible. Henry was less than amused and flicked out a knife, moving towards Dean and caressing his face with the blade. Dean's smile never faltered, his eyes daring Henry to try and get anything out of him. Henry's gaze flickered to Sam whose eyes, while shining with rage and worry for his brother, were just as steely in their resolve to remain quiet. That left him one option.

"You know boys, we looked into you. Not many friends to speak of besides Singer and the Harvelles." The boys winced at the mention of their now dead friends. "All the rest of 'em are dead." Henry removed the knife from Dean and stepped back. Both of the Winchesters fixed him with a wary glare and he just stepped back slowly until he was behind Cas. "So I who's this fella here?" He indicated Cas with an incline of his head.

"He's nobody, just a buddy we met up with for some drinks." Dean lied swiftly but confidently. "Helped us out on a case one time and we owed him a drink. Finally took us up on the offer." Castiel sent Dean a glare now at the fact that he was speaking for him but that was the last thing Dean was worried about right now. Cas' dignity could handle the blow.

"Mm. Shame. Thought he might be of some value." Then he moved the knife to Castiel's throat and started to slice into it, blood trickling down his vessel's neck, when Dean and Sam yelled at him to stop both at once. Castiel breathed heavily, embarrassed that something as simple as a knife actually posed him a threat as he was so drained. Dean bit out a few curses at the man but Henry just smiled savagely.

"Don't you touch him you son of a—" Dean further continued his tirade.

"Careful Dean. I don't like foul language." He smirked, pricking Castiel's skin yet again at the tender flesh of his neck.

"Look, I'll answer your questions, alright, but leave them out of this." Sam tiredly caved.

"Sam—" Dean warned but Sam interrupted him.

"Enough Dean. I'm not letting some psycho carve up you or Cas. Ask your questions." He directed Henry. A few of the other men who had been watching the whole event with satisfaction nodded to each other and moved behind Sam and Dean to provide back-up should the need arise.

"Alright Sam. I know I've got your attention, but I want to know some things from your brother too so here's how this is going to work. I'm going to ask a question. Every time I don't hear what I want, your buddy here gets a nick. Sometimes large, sometimes small, we'll see how I'm feeling. If you especially piss me off, I'll go for his right eye, then his left, and then for good measure and poetic justice considering your brother's attitude, I'll remove his tongue. We all understand how this is going to work?"

"Sam, Dean—" Cas started but Henry slashed the knife down the side of his face and he winced, getting the message.

"Silence if you please, the Winchesters were just about to tell me about Sammy's 'special skills'." Henry clucked and if looks could kill, he'd have been incinerated by Sam's ferocious look, let alone Dean's.

"Look, I used to get visions, okay? And I used to be able to exorcise demons without a ritual." Castiel recalled that and he also recalled exactly what the garrison had had to say on the matter. They had declared the younger Winchester an abomination and while Castiel in a sense agreed to it (only that what had occurred in their lives to make Sam what he was the abomination and not the man himself) he still garnered a deep regard for Samuel Winchester and it upset him that someone might seek to harm him because of something that was beyond his control and also interfere with his recovery from the demon blood addiction. At this moment he didn't know who wanted to smite the men more, himself or Dean.

"Used to?" Henry placed the blade just under Castiel's jawline and Sam tensed.

"Used to as in not anymore. I don't okay? They're gone." He growled, his voice low and emotional, his eyes flickering like a caged animal's.

"I think that you aren't telling me the whole truth." He made a thin cut in Castiel again and Dean had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't go deeper.

"I'm telling you the truth! They're gone _now_!" Sam emphasized the now, desperate that they don't lose another friend after they'd lost Ellen and Jo. He wasn't sure Dean's sanity could handle it if Cas was gone and who was he kidding, he'd be lost without the goofy awkward angel too. He was family now and it hurt anytime family was in trouble or bleeding; it always cut a Winchester to the core.

"You say now as though that's supposed to mean somethin'. Does that mean you can get them back?" Henry demanded.

"Samuel—" Castiel tried to stop Sam in his most authoritative tone. Henry hit him hard across the face and the thin blood lines started to pool more down the side of his face.

"You'll be quiet or I'll rip out your tongue, Winchesters or no." Henry barked.

"Yes." Sam said swiftly, trying to regain the man's focus. "Yes I can get them back."

"How?"

"Demon's blood." Sam nearly whispered that last part and the man nodded in satisfaction, clearly intending to get Sam some soon.  
"Well, we know what you'll be havin' for breakfast don't we?" The men behind Sam and Dean laughed and Dean was this close to cracking and losing his temper when Henry turned his attention to him.

"Now you, your freakish brother spilled his guts so it's your turn. How'd you crawl out of the pit? And how can we shove the demons back down using' the same method?" Dean didn't know how to respond to that.

"It's not that simple—" He started. Henry moved his knife up and this time brought the blade close to Castiel's eye.

"Uncomplicate it for me then." He demanded. Dean was getting desperate.  
"You won't believe me." Henry nodded to one of his men and they tore off the sleeve of Dean's shirt. The red and raw scar that remained there of a hand print shone brightly in the dim light. It almost looked like a brand but Dean had stopped thinking about it that way. Each of the scars he had had before being dragged back up had come with special stories. Most were hunting accidents that reminded him of a lesson or just how luck he was to be alive and still around with his baby brother. Others were general childhood mischievousness that he secretly treasured. Those were gone now but this one still remained. His entire life it seemed had been wiped away by the plans the angels had for him, his identity nothing but a walking shell waiting to be inhabited. But that scar reminded him that there was somebody besides his brother who would walk through this mess with him, literally braving the fires of the pit for him. The scar was a promise of companionship that he had come to cherish just as much as the amulet his brother had given him and without it he would've felt stark naked and unprotected. And now these sickos were gaping at that very special and personal promise when they had no business or right to.

"Heard about your beauty mark Dean. Where'd you get it? Your brother can evict demons without rituals, can you summon them to your aid?" There was a low rumbling noise. It started as a few chuckles and then became laughter, gravely and thick. Sam stared at Cas as though the angel had lost it and Dean was right up there with him. Did he want to lose an eye or get his throat slit?

"You think this is funny?" Henry growled at him as he indicated the two hapless Winchesters.

"Your general ineptitude to grasp the situation is both pathetic and humorous. I did not know that that combination was possible but it provides an excellent example of what I believe is termed an "oxymoron"." Castiel responded, not in the least worried about the knife that could easily inflict damage upon him.

"Then enlighten me Pretty Boy. You seem awful cozy with the Winchesters, you know how Dean here made it out? And while you're at it, care to fill me in on who you are?" He bit out and Cas actually _rolled his eyes._

"Your attempts at intimidation are marginally affective, if only because the Winchesters hold sentimental value for me. I myself no longer need be concerned about accommodating your charade so I will give you one chance because you are human and therefore more prone to making errors. Release us and you will leave here uninjured."

"You're insane. You think that you've got any control here boy? You're completely at my mercy." Castiel's countenance turned dark and powerful and he slowly shook his head.

"That is where you're wrong." He disappeared and with a flutter reappeared completely healed and unbound behind the chair. "Now that I have had time to rest, you are at mine." Two of the men ran forward, weapons at the ready, but Castiel simply touched their foreheads and they fell to the floor none too gently, completely out and sure to have a splitting headache upon awaking. The other man who was about to attack turned and ran, abandoning his companions. Castiel turned to take care of Henry when he noticed him behind Dean. The knife that was still coated in his own blood was against his charge's throat, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously but only just.

"I don't know what you are, but you'll stay right there unless you want him going back downstairs." Cas just shook his head in annoyance and with a small flick of his wrist Henry was pinned against the wall. Castiel kept his hand outstretched to keep him pinned while loosening Sam and Dean with the other. Both brothers stood up shaky but alright and Sam stepped spitefully out of the devil's trap without hindrance. Castiel stepped up to the trembling Henry whose breath was coming out raggedly as he approached. He was a coward through and through as Castiel had surmised.

"You asked who I am and now that you are behaving I shall tell you. I am Castiel and I was the one who raised Dean from perdition." With that Castiel knocked him out, and after grabbing the Winchesters left the barn with a swirl of wind and flapping of wings leaving the senseless rogue hunters in the dust.

They were back in the parking lot, the sun starting to peak over the horizon when Castiel stopped. After stumbling slightly to regain their balance, Dean and Sam stared at Castiel who stood there, brows raised as though asking them what they were going to do next.

* * *

"Dude, that was—" Dean paused unsure of what else to say.

"Amazing!" Sam finished, looking suspiciously like he had the day he first met Castiel until he'd been a jerk.

"I do not understand." Cas stated like he usually did when he was with the Winchesters. "You know that I have a great many skills within my power and you have seen me use them before now."

"But not like that! You went from being totally drained to supercharged in a few seconds flat and took out those guys like it was nothing!" Dean commended. Castiel still didn't understand what the big accomplishment was but decided that if it was important the Winchesters would make it clearer. "By the way, how're you doing? Those freaks carved you up quite a bit." Dean's expression darkened.

"I am unharmed and undamaged now that my Grace has fully been restored." Castiel assured him. Dean looked visibly relieved but something was still confusing their angel. "May I inquire with you about something?" He questioned and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Cas?"

"Why did you agree to relinquish information to that man?" Sam tried to see if Cas was scolding or genuinely confused and when he saw it was the latter, he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"He was going to hurt you." Sam explained.

"And?"

"And what?" Dean asked, sounding downright offended.

"One of us would have been harmed in any case and it was a tactical fallacy to tell him anything. What compelled you?"

"Didn't you yourself say we had sentimental attachment to you?" Sam retorted. Castiel blinked and recalled saying something to that effect.

"Yes, but you tend to feel that way towards anyone whom you encounter that does not offend you yet it seemed to bother you on a deeper level this time. I do not understand why seeing him cause me harm gave you so much distress, as I am just another ally, am I not?"

" _What?_ No, of course not Cas!" Sam looked horrified as he came to understand how Castiel believed the Winchesters saw him.

"You're much more than that, you're family Cas. And it pisses us off when anybody messes with our family." Dean insisted with his brother. Castiel tilted his head slightly and tried to understand the sudden warmth that filled the pit of his stomach. Dean smiled at his friend and shook his head. "Now c'mon Cas. Bobby's waiting for us and he's gonna kill us for keepin' him worried, apocalypse or no."

* * *

"Sam Winchester has to die." Anna tells him. Common sense screams within him and he knows, he just knows that she's right. This can bring an end to the whole apocalypse. But he remembers that night, that night where the Winchesters claimed him as their own and Dean must have rubbed off on him because he is stubborn and illogical.

"We'll find another way." He insists. Anna's logic comes back cold and hard again as she insists this is the only way but he won't listen.

"The answer's still no. Because Sam is my _friend_." He emphasizes that while he knows he's used the wrong word. Sam and Dean aren't friends, they aren't allies. They're his brothers just as much and even more so than any of the ones he has ever gone into battle with.

"You've changed." Anna seems surprised that he is capable of denying her this and he is a bit too but he knows that he will never allow any of this. He had already lost one family and he refused to lose another.

"Maybe too late, but I have." All it took were the right humans to come into his life and he'd been given a chance to truly live, to know what it meant to deeply love someone and that was something he would never let go of.

"Anna, we've been through much together, but you come near Sam Winchester and I'll kill you." And there's no regret in his voice because Sam and Dean are his family and he will protect them or die trying and strike down those who opposed him. He was a soldier no longer but a guardian now and it was right. After all, the Winchesters were so busy looking out for everyone else, they needed someone to look after them and Castiel was more than willing to fill in. Being a soldier no longer held appeal but living as a brother? That was something he'd always cherish.

 _"A sympathetic friend can be quite as dear as a brother."-Homer_


End file.
